A Strange New Evil
by TheOneAndOnlyCCs
Summary: *Chapter 3 is up!* Syaoran is back in Hong Kong to finish his training and Sakura is home in Tomeada when strange things begin to happen. What is the source of these strange events? Is there a new power involved? And what did Sakura's dream mean?
1. The Dream

****

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN CCS! And if we did...there would be new episodes coming...:hint for CLAMP:....  
  


****

~CHAPTER 1~  
"The Dream…"

  
  
The sky began to darken. The sun was just setting upon the horizon as Sakura Kinomoto sat in her room, gazing out of an open window. Sakura sighed as she got up from her couch that lay by the window, which was inhabited with stuffed animals from her childhood years. She was 14 now, and she was getting more mature, but she couldn't get rid of them, for they held many memories of her youth.   


Sakura felt something fly by her ear. She looked back to see Kero, hovering in mid-air, with a piece of cake in his hands, and a wide grin on his face. Sakura laughed to herself as the plush toy-like creature flew into his drawer, that Sakura made his room in, many moons ago.  


Sakura then turned to her closet and changed into her pajamas. Then, she crawled into bed, and turned off her lamp. She lay in the darkness, unable to sleep. All she could think about was the Clow Cards, now the Sakura Cards, and her being the Mistress of the Cards. They were all transformed, so now what? What was there for her to do now?  
Soon after, Sakura fell asleep.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She was in some kind of forest. She looked about, but nothing seemed firmiliar. Just a bunch of trees and such. She seemed to be on a path, although she couldn't see where it lead to.   


Sakura turned around. There, a tiny book was laid in the brush, dirty and worn. She picked up the book and dusted it off. The book had a strange inscription running along the edge, with some kind of staff like object in the middle.  


Sakura turned the book on its side, and wiped away the grim. There, on the side, said "Evil". Sakura was puzzled by the title, and turned the book to its front. She then peered up to see if anyone, or anything was nearby, which might have dropped the odd book. Nothing. She then tried to open the book, but it was latched shut, just like the Clow Book. She unlatched it, and prepared to see what was inside. She slowly opened the cover, as a blinding light filled the area. Sakura dropped the book, and shielded her eyes.  
  
~~Alarm clock sounds~~  
Sakura opened her eyes. She lay in bed, the morning sun pouring into her room  
  
  
~END OF CHAPTER 1~  
  
Authors note: This is my very first chapter in this FanFic. I know its short, but i don't write that much. CHAPTER 2 will be written by Em, so stay tuned! R&R!


	2. The Facts

****

DISCLAIMER: no, sadly, me and Ryan do not own CCS. It would be nice if we did but we don't. CLAMP owns it and they do I good job at it!

****

A/N: Well this is my first post on Fanfiction.Net as well as my first attempt at a fanfic. This is both min and Ryan's first fanfic. We are both open to both positive and negative reviews. Feel free to flame. I know the story is a bit boring at the moment no real action or anything but it will get better I promise you that! Also you will notice that Ryan and I have different writing styles. The writing styles will be changing between each chapter. I am sorry if it makes the story confusing for some of you but I assure you I am trying to keep my writing style as similar as possible to Ryan's and I am sure he is doing the same. Well now I will let you get on with reading the story.

****

Chapter Two

"The Facts"

Sakura slowly walked into her classroom

"Ohayo Sakura!" Tomoyo called enthusiastically to her best friend when she saw her enter the room.

"Ohayo Tomoyo." Replied Sakura. Sakura was replaying the dream over and over in her head trying to figure it out. Sakura sat down at her desk. She was lost in thought. "That dream it seemed so real. Yet, it was so strange." Sakura said quietly to herself.

"Sakura…"

"Hoe!" Sakura's chain of thought was broken and she turned her head to see her best friend staring at her. "Oh sorry Tomoyo!"

"Sakura is something bothering you?"

"No, well not really… Its just well… Last night I had a really strange dream. There was a book and I was in the forest…" By the time Sakura had finished telling Tomoyo all about her dream the bell had rung signifying the start of class.

~~~Later that day, after school~~~

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking to Sakura's house discussing Sakura's dream.

"But I am not sure if it was a premonition (is that what they are called?). I did seem real but it was just so strange."

"Have you talked to Kero about it?"

"No not yet. That is definitely going to be the first thing I do when we get to my house.

Sakura and Tomoyo finally reached Sakura's house and ran up the stairs to Sakura's room.

"Kero!"

"What is it Sakura!?"

"I need to talk to you about a dream I had last night."

"Okay. What was the dream?"

Sakura retold hr dream to Kero just as she had for Tomoyo. And then The two girls waited in silence to hear what Kero had to say about it.

"Sakura I hate to admit it but I am not to sure what , exactly, the dream meant. It must have been a premonition if it felt that real. I just cant think what that book is. You say it was just like the Clow book?"

"Yes and when I opened it the was a bright flash of light."

"And then what happened?" Kero asked anxiously

"I told you," said Sakura frowning, "that's when I woke up."

"Kero your sure Sakura had a premonition?" Asked Tomoyo.

Kero nodded.

"But Kero," Sakura started, "Its been so long since I have had a premonition like this. Are you positive that it wasn't just a strange dream and nothing more?"

"We will have to wait and see Sakura but I can assure you, I am more the positive this was some sort of premonition."

Sakura nodded. "Well then I am calling Syaoran. I think I should let him know." And with that Sakura ran out of the room to call him. Once she reached the phone she quickly dialed the number to the Li family mansion in Hong Kong.

"Hello this is Meiling Li speaking."

"Hi Meiling! Its me Sakura!" Sakura said enthusiastically into the phone.

"Oh! Hi Sakura! How are you? Its been so long since we last talked. I really miss you. So does Syaoran. We want to visit sometime." Meiling said this all in one breath and was talking so fast that Sakura could barley understand a word she was saying.

"I'm fine Meiling. Can I please speak to Syaoran?"

"Yeah sure. Hold on I will get him right away." Meiling could tell by tone in Sakura's voice that something was up.

"Hello this is Syaoran." He did not know it was Sakura who was calling him.

"Syaoran! Its Sakura!"

"Oh Hello Sakura" By The sound in his voice you could tell that Syaoran was happy to hear from Sakura.

"Syaoran, I just thought you ought to know… I had some sort of… premonition last night. Well Kero thinks so any way. We don't know exactly what it means yet but I wanted to let you know. Kero thinks that something is definitely up. And well…I just wanted to let you know."

There was a long silence and then Syaoran asked in concern, "Sakura, is everything alright?"

"Oh! Yeah! Everything is fine. Sorry to make you worry Syaoran."

There was a sigh of relief. "Its ok I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Everything is fine, don't worry. Please don't worry"

"So what was your dream about?" Syaoran asked. Sakura explained her dream to him just as she had to Tomoyo and Kero. After a few more minutes of talking and Sakura's reassurance that everything was ok and a promise that she would call back the next day. The two said their good-byes. Sakura hung up the phone and ran back to her room to talk some more with Tomoyo and Kero before it was time to start getting ready for dinner.

A/N: Yes I know -.-' not very exciting. Kinda boring…maybe…well I promise by the next time I write there will be more action! Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter written by Ryan. Thank you. Cya. Buh bye. And please remember to R&R!


	3. Another Dream

****

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN CCS! ::cries::   
  


****

Chapter 3

"Another Dream"

Sakura headed downstairs. The aroma of Italian food flooded her, as her stomach began to growl. She promised Kero some food afterward, but now she didn't know if there would be any left!

Sakura walked into the dining room. Toya, her brother, sat at the table, already eating. Her father, Fujitaka, was preparing the bread sticks in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone!" Sakura said, cheerfully.

"Hey, squirt." said Toya, with a grin. He knew his sister hated that.

Sakura held up her fist to Toya, hoping he would get the message to stop. Fujitaka came into the dining room with a basket of breadsticks. Sakura sighed and sat in her chair next to the picture of her mother, who died when Sakura was little. Oh how much Sakura missed her.

"So, Sakura, how was school today?" asked her father.

"Oh, it was ok. I got another C in math class."

"I got an A." said Toya, teasing his sister greatly.

Sakura stomped her foot on her brothers. Sometimes she really hated her brother.

"Now, now, you two, fight nice." said Fujitaka, trying to settle his kids down.

"Well, dad, just because he's in high school doesn't mean he has to be mean to me!" whined Sakura, although she knew she wouldn't win.

But, as the dinner went on, Sakura settled down, although she did kick her brother four other times.

Sakura motioned Kero to turn around while she got into her pajamas. 

"Now, Sakura, I want you to wake up and tell me if you have any of those odd dreams again, ok?" Kero asked.

"Alright Kero, I'll try. But I don't know if I'll have it again. Maybe it was just something I seen on 

TV that made me have the dream. I'm sure it wasn't nothing."

With that, Sakura hopped into bed, and fell asleep.  


Sakura opened her eyes. She was in the same strange forest as the night before, except this time, it was raining. She looked around, but she still couldn't see anything, but now it was because of the heavy rain. She looked for some shelter, but all that she could see was trees.

She was walking on a path, shivering from the rain. She looked everywhere for someone who could help her, but nothing. She looked up at the sky, and realized it was black. Now she got worried. Where was she? 

Sakura looked forward. There, in the mud, was the odd looking book, laying there on the ground. And as if someone was pushing her, she moved forward to the book. There seemed to be some strange aura around the book....as if it were magical.

Sakura picked up the book and held it in her hands. The book felt warm, which was weird because of the rain. But, as Sakura held it in her hands, it felt dry. Like it wasn't just sitting in the rain. 

Sakura moved her hand towards the binding of the book. She began to open it, and she expected a big light like before, but this time, there wasn't. Sakura gazed at the open book. She seen it wasn't a book at all, like the Clow Book. It held Cards... just like the Clow Book. What was this?

Just then, before Sakura's eyes, the book began to move. Sakura gasped as the book floated upward. Then, out of the blue, the sky, the forest, everything, except the book disappeared. And, as Sakura expected, a huge flash of light filled the area. Then, the book began to spin, and arrows like flashes of light came out of the book, towards Sakura.

Sakura screamed as one of them hit her arm, cutting her pajama's.

AN: well, I guess this is a good place to stop. After all, I ran out of ideas, so be sure to stay for chapter 4, which will be written by Em! See ya!


	4. Late Night Scare

****

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN CCS!!   
  
A/N Sorry for not updating. But we're (Me and Em) are back!  
  
  
**Chapter 4  
Late Night Scare**  
  


"Sakura! Sakura!! Wake up!"  


Sakura felt something shaking her. She opened her bright green eyes to see Kero griping her arm.  
"Kero, what-" Then she remembered: The forest. The book. And-- her arm. The arrow sliced through the pajama top like hot butter, and Sakura gazed at her arm, which was bleeding slightly.   
Sakura looked up and heard footsteps running in the hall. She took Kero and stuffed him under her pillow quickly, as the door opened. There was her father, and her brother peering behind him.   


"Sakura, what's going on in here?!" her father asked. "I heard you scream and I ran in here as fast as I could! Are you hurt? Did you see someone?"  


"I'm sure she just had another nightmare." Said Toya, yawning.   


"Uh… that's right brother!" Sakura said with a gaudy smile. She peered down and seen her arm was uncovered. She hurried and pulled the covers to her chin, the pain of her cut increasing.  


"Are you sure your all right?" her father asked.  


"I'm fine, father. I'll see you both in the morning!" Sakura said, turning over and pretending to fall back asleep. She heard her door close quietly, and her brothers and fathers door close. She then sat up again, pushing the covers down to her waist. She rolled up the sleeve of her arm, and examined the cut. It seemed to be just a scrape, but she would still need to get some antibiotics. She was thinking if she had any in the bathroom cupboard when she remembered about Kero under her pillow.  


"I'm so sorry, Kero," She said as she lifted the pillow. Kero didn't look happy with her.  


"Next time, let me hide myself. I almost died under there!" Kero shouted  


"Sorry, Kero!" Sakura said, patting him on the head. "Thanks for waking me up. Was I screaming?"  


"Well, you were, and I woke up. I looked at you, and your arm was twitching. And then, before my eyes, your sleeve ripped, and your arm began to bleed! I was so frightened, I didn't know what to do! So I woke you up." Kero explained.  


Sakura pulled her arm out from under the covers. It had stopped bleeding now, but it still was stinging. Sakura tried to remember the events in her dream, but they were slowly leaking away from her, like all dreams do. Sakura looked up at her alarm clock, and noticed it was only four in the morning. She then turned off her lamp, gave Kero another pat on the head, and fall back asleep. She would take care of her arm in the morning.  
  


Well, there's chapter 4! kinda boring, I know, but it'll get better! I PROMISE!!

(This chapter was written by Ryan even though it was supposed to be by Em because Em has been to busy with school. But she will write chapter 5.)


End file.
